The Winds of Change
by Lydia609
Summary: Eragon and Arya arrive in the shinobi world, where they meet 13 year old Uchiha Itachi. Will they become the winds of change in his life? Or will he still meet his end at his brother's (his illness') hands? Set at the beginning of Brisingr and directly after Itachi joining the Akatsuki. Rated T (too paranoid). This is my first multi-chapter story, so please be nice. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.

_Arya's POV_

I leave Nasuada's tent, walking off to my own. I still need to contact Saphira and I require the privacy of my tent to cast the spell. Walking over to an empty basin in my tent, I fill it with water and mutter,"Draumr kopa," as well as a few other words to allow two-way contact. I then fix the image of Saphira into my mind and her image fills the water. She is flying against a white background, so she must be flying away from the roads since I know all of them. Her eyes widen when she senses my presence in her mind. I ask her to fill me in on Eragon's condition. She complies and begins describing their battle with the Ra'zac. Though she tries to speak in a monotone, simply conveying information, I can tell her rage at the Ra'zac as well as her concern for Eragon. With a slight smile, I realize that she is also relieved that it is I who will be going to look for him.

I am about to release the magic when the ground beneath name turns into a black void and I fall from the chasm. My last feeling is Saphira's shock and her concern for me. It warms my heart to know that she cares so deeply for me, as I know I do so for her.

A/N:

The spell Arya used is a spell I invented. It doesn't really exist in the Inheritance Cycle. I was too lazy to try to piece up an actual Ancient Language phrase for it, though. Sorry about that.

Anyway, it is basically to project the mind of the scryer into the mind of the scryed by the use of their image. The reflective surface is just their to help to see the scryed and to focus.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1: New

Disclaimer: I own neither the Inheritance Cycle nor Naruto.

Italics are Arya's thoughts.

_Arya's POV _

I land on the grass with a soft thump. I stare at the sky, which one moment ago was dark and dusky with the soft glow of the setting sun, and now is bright with the light of a morning sun.

Opening my mind to my surroundings warily, I immediately sense two presences in the tree above me. Withdrawing into my mind as it is rude to maintain contact, even the slightest form, I consider the two above me.

_'Simply__ considering their physical abilities, they are much more than human to keep from my elf senses, even if I was shocked and not on guard.'_

_'However, their minds do not have the music of my kin, the only ones that are able to hide from me. I did not break open their minds, so I am unaware of their level of defenses as well as magical ability. Maybe I should talk to them.'_

"Hello?"I say, the language sounding unfamiliar in my mouth but strangely something I understand, though I am certain it is my first time speaking and hearing this language.

The leaves rustle and a teenager and a man, both clad in a strange black cloak with red cloud patterns, drop down from the trees. At first, they seem quite normal, aside from the exceptionally tall man. However, as the man steps into the sunlight, it is clear that he is not normal. His blue skin, gill markings and sharp teeth give the impression of a fish or rather, more precisely, a shark. The boy, or teenager looks about thirteen from his height, looks almost normal, with pale skin and dark hair. Until I notice his eyes. In the shade, his eyes look black, but as he steps forward to join his companion in the sunlight, I see that his eyes are really red, with strange black things, called.."Tomoe". The word suddenly leaps into my mind. Yes, three tomoe surrounding the pupil. The stern eyes seem out of place in his youthful face, and out of curiosity, I send a probing tendril out to him.

Immediately, it encounters a barrier. The barrier does not feel well-trained at all, in fact I could almost say that it seemed unintentional. As I near the barrier enough to sense the components, I am shaken to my core by the feeling of emptiness. The entire barrier is made of the feeling of emptiness. _'It it is much more frightening than any other barrier I have ever encountered, almost to the point it could be used as a weapon,'_ I realize as the fear of the terrible emptiness engulfs me.

Breaking from the contact, I try to prevent myself from collapsing from the traumatic encounter. Eventually I collapse and kneel on the ground, trying my best not to pant too hard. 'The emptiness, it is impossible to use as a barrier, even for someone as experienced as myself. It almost feels as if his mind, or his soul died a long time ago and his body just moved on. Is he even still alive?' I think as I stare at the seemingly calm boy, his appearance revealing nothing.

The blue-skinned man takes a look between the boy and me and asks,"Itachi, did you use a genjutsu on her?"

_'So the boy is called Itachi, weasel.'_ The boy shakes his head.

"I don't think she will be getting up soon. She dug into my mind, and apparently did not like what she found." Here he pauses for a moment and continues,"I think we should capture her. She has a lot of chakra, but it seems different. Leader-sama may be interested in recruiting her."

I catch my breath for a moment and manage to ask past the horrible empty feeling Itachi's mind left on mine,"Who and what are you? You are able to keep silent enough that I couldn't hear you, and I don't recognize this place from any of my travels. Where am I?"

They share a look and Itachi says,"You do not need to know who we are or where you are. We will tell you, if you cooperate that is." The blue-skinned man dashes forward and knocks me out in a blow so fast I could not avoid, even in my weakened state. I immediately pass out.

A/N:

Itachi's barrier A barrier is formed because the person is concentrating on something, so I would imagine that Itachi would concentrate very hard on emptiness to keep this images of his clan from haunting him. Therefore he will have a very strong barrier made of emptiness.

If there you have any questions, or caught a mistake, just drop me a review or PM me.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation and Deal

Disclaimer still applies...

_Arya POV_

I wake with a jolt. It has been a long time since I was defeated so easily, but the terrifying emptiness in the boy Itachi's mind was simply too much for me. I look around and finds myself under yet another tree, the two people (if they even were people) sitting next to me. I consider them and decide to try out one of the spells that are my own.

This is one of the things I experimented with. It is a simple spell to enhance the sensory abilities, but requires a long incantation to prevent anything that may go wrong.

Finishing the incantation, I feel the jolt of my senses being enhanced. I smell the human scents of the two and relax. Then, I smell something else on the boy. Strangely enough, he was taking numerous medications all rather potent by the sharp, if semi-covered smell. I frown; no one in their right mind would take medicines so potent if they wanted to die, or, or if they were trying not to. Shocked by this revelation, I lose my grip on the intricate spell. I stare at the boy Itachi, whose eyes, strangely, now match his charcoal hair.

The two seem to converse privately, though not taking much effort to lower their voices. The blue-skinned man begins first. "Itachi, I still think we should talk to Leader-sama to recruit her."

"No, Kisame. She does not seem like the type to join us," Itachi answers.

'_Demon shark. Interesting name_,' I think.

"Well, neither do you, ANBU-san. And you seem just fine with us," Kisame says, defending his opinion.

"Kisame," Itachi says in a warning tone as his eyes flash red before turning back to black.

Kisame says in a nervous tone,"Sorry, Itachi-san. So, what do you say?"

I stare at Kisame. To see such a big man seem afraid of his slight companion is almost funny, but it also made me even more wary of the slight boy.

Itachi sighs and says,"You have a point, Kisame. Alright, get her back to base before we do anything."

They turn to me and I, catching the chance, asks,"Can you please tell me where I am?"

Itachi replies,"Somewhere in Fire Country, south of Konoha."

"Leaf? What does that mean?"

The two stare at me, though they seem to have expected it. Itachi explains slowly,"Leaf is a Hidden Village of shinobi, people with special training that can be hired to do different jobs, fron things as menial as weeding to things as dangerous as assasinating daimyo, feudal lords. The full name is Konohagakure no Sato."

I nod and wait for them to speak, though they know that I know what is coming, more or less.

"We are the Akatsuki, and you are coming with us," Itachi says.

* * *

They explained their proposal while racing towards their base, the two Akatsuki members flanking me, and I am more than willing to accept their offer of information, shelter. Itachi claimed that all of the members were internationally acclaimed, though the organization as a whole had not gained much reputation. Although Kisame snickered at that, I had a feeling he was telling the truth, if a bit tweaked. Even though they seem to be omitting how they will achieve their group's vision of "world peace", I decide to trust that they will keep to their side of the bargain.

We race through the trees, I on the ground and the two shinobi in the trees, seemingly defying gravity. The two shinobi are surprised by my speed, and I by Itachi's speed despite his illness.

Speeding through the lush greenery, I ponder the events of the day I left Alagaesia in my mind. I feel certain that there is a link between these worlds that seem to coexist, and I need to figure it out to return to Alagaesia before my absence is noticed. But before that, I have a wish to figure out the mystery that is Itachi.

* * *

As we stop for the night, the we decide to take watches to watch out for enemies. None of the two nin seem to bother watching me, now that they know I have neither anywhere to go to nor do I have any inclination to leave them. I am glad for that arrangement, this way I will be able to enter my waking dreams without the uncomfortable feeling of someone's eyes on my back and would be able to observe the boy without being noticed. This 'observation' is no more than a slight skimming on the surface of the mind, very hard to detect and informative as well.

I attempted to slip into my waking dreams, but what I saw today proved too traumatic for me to do so. So I simply watch the stars and keep my breathing even. This proves to be quite informative during Itachi's watch, and though I already know it, it feels good to have my knowledge backed up with more evidence. I hear Itachi, thinking both of us asleep, takes out several pills from a hidden pocket, probabpy one he sewed on himself, and swallows them. 'It seems that he doesn't know his medicine isn't working. The spell is really extremely powerful,' I thought with a hint of pride for my invention.

Suddenly, Itachi lets out a muffled cough, and fixes his eyes, now red, on Kisame. As Kisame doesn't wake up at the foreign sound, he turns to me, only to have me staring at him as he tries, unsuccessfully, to control the sudden coughing fit. He gives up and coughs out, blood spurting from his mouth, as if certain that Kisame would not wake up.

I watch in shock as Itachi coughs violently, his blood coating the ground beneath him. As there is a brief respite in the boy's coughing, I snap out of the trance and move over to him, muttering a "Waise heill". I cannot do any more than that, even with all of the years I spent studying grammarye, with the little I know on Itachi's condition, and hope that the simple healing spell will work. It doesn't as the boy doubles over again as the terrible coughing fit resumes again. I watch as he reaches into his cloak, possibly trying to get an emergency medicine. I reach over and catch the boy, reaching into his cloak and grabbing a vial of clear liquid. I uncork the vial and pour its contents down Itachi's throat. The effect is immediate as Itachi relaxes and sits up. Though he is still panting with the extertion, some color has returned to his face and he jas stopped coughing. He gives me a weak nod to show his thanks.

I stare at the boy with sympathy. The scene reminds me of the time Eragon's back was not yet healed. The helplessness when his back pained him is visible, if slightly hidden, on Itachi's face. And his hate of it is also visible.

"Can you tell me about it? I might be able to heal you," I offer.

There is a pause before he answers, and I can tell from his careful, caculating eyes that he is considering my proposal from all angles. "Since you've seen it already, I suppose I might as well tell you,"he finally replies, slightly breathlessly.

A/N: Sorry for anyone who was waiting for an update for making you wait so long. As usual, review or PM if you have any questions. Of course, reviews are much appreciated, be it criticism or otherwise.


End file.
